


Stony Stories

by Kawai_Maria



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comedy, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Romantic Comedy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawai_Maria/pseuds/Kawai_Maria
Summary: One-Shots Stony desde ideas de la pagina Tus secretos.#Stony #Avengers
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	1. 1-Celular

Bucky se encontraba en una cafetería esperando a Steve quien hacía varios meses ya había comenzado a trabajar allí, no estaba mal el lugar había varias personas comiendo y bebiendo de diferentes tipos de café. El castaño echo un vistazo hacia el mostrador donde Steve se encontraba atendiendo con una enorme sonrisa a una pareja, debe ser agotador sonreír todo el tiempo pensó Bucky a la vez que le daba un sorbo a su café.

El trabajaba como repartidor de pizzas por las noches y al menos no tenia que sonreír todo el día como idiota para que le diesen propina, ya que con la mirada aterradora que tenia nadie se atrevía a dejarle sin propina.

No estaba en ese lugar por coincidencia claro que no, Steve le había llamado para así poder devolverle su celular el cual el castaño le había prestado debido a que le habían robado el suyo un día que regresaba tarde del trabajo y como él tenía uno sin utilizar y como era una un muy buen amigo se lo había prestado...

_"Claro sin antes pedirle el horario de turno de aquella pelirroja sexy que trabajaba con él, la cual había descubierto que se llamaba Natasha."_

Aunque tan solo se lo había prestado por un tiempo ese tiempo se transformaron meses y claro los celulares eran caros, además desde que el novio del rubio lo habían mandado a estudiar al extranjero y sabiendo lo triste que se había puesto de haber perdido el contacto con su pareja, no le quedo de otra que hacerlo, era eso o ver a Steve sin aquella sonrisa tonta que ponía cada vez que recibía algún mensaje o noticias de Tony.

Aun podía recordar el día en que su amigo había llegado a su departamento emocionado por haber encontrado al "amor de su vida" si esas fueron sus palabras, y aquella cafetería había sido el lugar donde se habían conocido dado que Stark era el sujeto más amante del café que había conocido en la vida.

Aun no le tenía la suficiente confianza, pero era el que hacia feliz a Steve y eso era lo único que contaba.

—Bucky. —Dijo Steve parándose frente a su mesa, viendo como el castaño dejaba de ver por la ventana y volteaba a verle. —Perdona que te hice esperar, pero como veras han venido muchas personas.

—Parece que la cafetería se ha hecho más popular.

—Es que a salido un nuevo café y todo el mundo ha venido a probarlo, apuesto a que a Tony habría sido el primero en venir. —Comento con una sonrisa a la vez que sacaba el celular de su bolsillo. —

—Ten muchas gracias en verdad.

—No a sido nada Steve, sabes que dije que podías quedártelo. —El rubio movió las manos negándose. —Pero como hablaras con tu odioso novio ahora?

El rubio saco un móvil de su bolsillo enseñándoselo con una enorme sonrisa.

—Me lo acabo de comprar, luego de varios meses de ahorros.

—Tu novio es rico te podría comprar uno. —Steve le dio golpe en la frente con la punta de sus dedos. —¡Oye!

—No amo a Tony por que sea rico Bucky, además puedo arreglármelas por mi mismo. —Bucky alzo una ceja a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos. —Bueno y tu ayuda.

—Bueno Steve ahora quiero mi paga.

El rubio soltó un suspiro resignado.

—Ella saldrá dentro de un rato así que cuando salga podrás invitarla a salir, pero por favor compórtate.

—No prometo nada. —Respondió con una sonrisa viendo como Natasha atendía a pocos metros de donde se encontraba. —

—Bueno, mi turno ya termino y tengo cosas que hacer. —Dijo Steve apretando la mochila contra su hombro. —Puedes borrar por mis los mensajes, sabes que no entiendo cómo se hace eso.

—Lo se eres un abuelo para la tecnología. —Comento en un susurro logrando que Steve le viese con el ceño fruncido. —¿Relájate, cuanto falta para que su turno termine?

—Unos... —Miro su reloj. —Diez minutos como mucho, bueno Bucky adiós y suerte.

Dijo dándole una palmada en el hombro marchándose del lugar.

Bucky desvió su mirada hacia la pelirroja quien ahora se encontraba sirviendo algunas bebidas muy ocupada en su labor para prestar atención de aquellos ojos sobre su persona. Ya estaba comenzando a aburrirse y esos minutos parecían eternos, así que comenzó a revisar en el móvil haber que tanto había echo con el Steve.

Puso la galería la cual no tenia demasiadas fotos, algunas pocas de las clases de la universidad o de su perro Dodger, así que paso a chequear el WhatsApp encontrándose con varios mensajes de Steve con compañeros del trabajo, universidad entre otras cosas nada fuera de lo común hasta que vio que los últimos mensajes que había mandado eran a Tony y a horas muy tarde de la noche cosa que le extraño ya que cuando él le había mandado mensaje ese mismo día para que le ayudase con una tarea el le había respondido _"Que era demasiado tarde y que estaba por irse a descansar"._

—Ahora me mientes Stivi. —Como le decía de cariño. —

Abrió el Chat con Stark encontrándose con muchos, muchos audios.

—Vamos a ver que era tan importante para ignorarme. —Murmuro a la vez que reproducía uno de los audios. —

**"Así Tony, te gusta. —Se escuchaba la voz ronca de Steve escuchándose como gemía. —Eso que sentís chocando por tu culo son mis bolas, mis bolas."**

En ese momento Bucky se quedo boquiabierto y apago rápidamente el móvil, podía sentir como todas las personas a su alrededor se habían quedado en completo silencio y los ojos fijos en él.

_"Maldición, maldición"_

—Oiga. —Exclamo una voz femenina que reconocía a la perfección a sus espaldas. —Esta es una cafetería familiar, tenga más respeto.

Bucky rápidamente tomo su móvil y dejo unos billetes sobre la mesa mientras mantenía la vista fija en el suelo con la esperanza de que Natasha no haya visto bien su rostro.

—L-lo siento.

Dijo en un susurro para luego salir de allí corriendo lo más rápido que sus pies se lo permitían.

**"Estaba decidido, nunca, jamás VOLVERÍA A PRESTAR SU CELULAR A STEVE".**


	2. 2-Películas

Hoy era noche de películas en la torre de los Avengers, luego de una jornada llena de batallas y diferentes deberes los Avengers se encontraban todos reunidos en aquel sofá del salón frente a la enorme pantalla plana frente a ellos. Thor se encontraba junto a Hulk peleando por cuantas palomitas podían llevarse a la boca antes de que terminasen de pasar los adelantos a la vez que Natasha y Clin hacían sus apuestas.

Por su parte Tony se encontraba ya estirado sobre el sofá con sus piernas sobre la pequeña mesa frente a él, de vez en cuando comenzaba a cabecear debido al sueño que de apoco estaba por comenzar a hacer su aparición pero del que él aun no quería saber nada, después de todo amaba esas noche junto a todos reunidos para hacer algo tan común y ordinario como ver una película -Aunque jamás lo diría en voz alta.- y sobre todo recibir los mimos de Steve quien estaba a su lado con su brazo sobre sus hombros rodeándolo.

—Bueno nenas, ya decidieron que película veremos hoy?

Pregunto Natasha viendo al grupo con los brazos cruzados, sabiendo a la perfección que era toda una lucha aquel tema.

Thor quería ver una de guerreros de aquellos de la antigua Grecia.

—Afeminado. —Se burlo Hulk, recibiendo un golpe en el hombro departe del rubio. —Quieres ver hombres con vestido.

—Son vestimentas de guerreros, amigo Hulk.

—Niñita.

—¡Veamos una de alienígenas! —Exclamo Clin robándole el bol de palomitas a Hulk. —

—Aww así te sentirás en contacto con tus raíces, ¿Verdad? —Se burlo Natasha recibiendo un puñado de palomitas en la cara de parte del rubio. —¡Oye!

—Cállate Nat , seguro quieres ver una de esas películas empalagosas que miran las mujeres. —Comento con una mueca de lado viendo a la pelirroja quien alzaba una ceja. —

—Te equivocas quiero ver una de terror de esas que no te dejan dormir en toda la noche y producen pesadillas. —Comento viendo a Clin con una sonrisa tétrica en el rostro notando como el rubio fruncía el ceño molesto. —¿No me digas que le tienes miedo?

—N-no.

—A Hulk no gustarle. —Dijo el enorme hombre verde mientras se llevaba un puñado de palomitas a la boca. —

—Gracias a dios. —Murmuro Clin por lo bajo. —

—Hulk querer ver eso que llaman romance.

—Y me llamas niñita a mí. —Comento Thor viéndole con una mueca burlona, recibiendo un golpe de parte del hombre verde. —

Tony al ver que nadie se decidía y ya estaban comenzando a arruinar la noche de películas de un salto se levanto del sofá y miro a cada uno.

—Es suficiente. —Dijo con los brazos en jarra., notando como todos hacían silencio en ese momento y Thor y Hulk dejaban de luchar observándole. —Todos sabemos que ninguno de pondrá de acuerdo así que hagamos esto.

—¿Qué propones amigo Stark? —Pregunto Thor apoyando su rostro sobre su martillo curioso. —

—La anterior semana el que eligió la película fui yo y fue asombroso como todo lo que siempre elijo. —Todos rodaron los ojos, no muy de acuerdo con ello. —Luego la otra fue Natasha y la otra Thor, luego Clin y Hulk creo que sabemos quien es al que le toca elegir el día de hoy. —Observo a Steve quien parpadeo confundido. —Tu turno.

Steve se llevo una de las manos detrás de su cuello sintiéndose incomodo, el no era bueno para elegir algo tan simple como ello además las películas de ese siglo eran muy diferentes a la de su época.

—No estoy de acuerdo, pueden elegir la que gusten. —Comento viendo como Tony le veía cruzándose de brazos "ok, aquello no era una buena señal". —No lo sé, estoy algo desactualizado.

—Solo di una cualquiera Steve.

—Casablanca.

—Bien, algo retro no estará mal. —Dijo Tony a la vez que tomaba el control buscando la película. —

—¿Qué es eso de casa blanca? —Pregunto Thor acomodándose en el extremo del sillón. —

—Un clásico de 1942 tiene romance, nazis. —Comento Natasha bebiendo un sorbo de su café. —

—Película en blanco y negro es para ancianos, sin ofender cap. —Dijo Clin a la vez que Hulk le robaba el bol con palomitas. —¡Hey!

—¡HEY! —Grito Hulk mostrándole los dientes. —

—T-t-odo tuyo grandote.

—Silencio niños. —Dijo Tony volviéndose a sentar al lado de Steve, notando como este volvía a colocar su brazo a su alrededor. —Jarvis apaga las luces.

—Si señor.

En ese momento la película inicio, se podía oír tan solo como masticaban las palomitas Hulk y Thor quienes prestaban atención tratando de entender a lo que iba la película, Clin de vez en cuando preguntaba quien era ese sujeto o el otro, jamás había visto aquella película es mas no era amante de las películas en blanco y negro por su parte Natasha le lanzaba varias miradas para que hiciese silencio para así poder disfrutar.

Mientras por su lado Steve miraba la película con una sonrisa el rostro, hacia mucho, mucho tiempo que había visto aquella película y le traía viejos recuerdos, Tony le miro de reojo sintiéndose satisfecho por lograr aquella sonrisa, para luego sentir como sus parpados comenzaban a ceder, Steve volteo la mirada encontrándose con un castaño ya dormido con la cabeza caída hacia un lado del sofá.

Con cuidado lo atrajo contra su hombro logrando que su cabeza se posicionara allí, mientras le observaba dormir tranquilamente, sintiendo cada una de sus respiraciones. En ese momento Steve se preguntó ¿Cómo había insistido tanto en ver película si se sentía tan cansado? La respuesta era clara en su mente, y sabía que, aunque el castaño no lo dijera en voz alta, sabia que aquel momento era especial por que estaban todos reunidos compartiendo como una familia.

Se podían oír las voces de los actores ya muy cerca del final de la película.

_—Perteneces a Víctor, eres parte de su obra eres su vida, si ese avión despega y no estas con él lo lamentaras, tal vez no ahora tal vez ni hoy ni mañana, pero más tarde toda la vida._

_—Nuestro amor no importa?_

_—Siempre tendremos París._

Thor se secaba con su pulgar una lagrima, mientras que Hulk se burlaba de ello y el rubio tan solo decía "Son lágrimas de macho" escuchándose de lejos la risa de Clin quien se burlaba de los dos.

La película finalizo con Rick y Lisa tomando caminos separados nuevamente.

En ese momento las luces se encendieron y Natasha soltó una carcajada al ver los ojos llorosos no solo de Thor o Hulk si no también de Clin quien tanto se burlaba de ellos dos.

—Y yo soy la mujer aquí. —Se burlo levantándose para luego ver a Steve quien tenía entre sus brazos a Tony. —Te harás cargo de él, ¿Verdad?

—Si, vayan a descansar.

—¡Descansa cap! —Exclamaron todos yendo a sus respectivas habitaciones. —

Steve con cuidado lo tomo entre sus brazos como si fuera una princesa para luego levantarse, sintiendo como el castaño se removía entre sus brazos, quien sabe que estaría soñando. Comenzó a dar algunos pasos fuera del salón, pero debido a todo el tiempo en que se había mantenido sentado con Tony sobre sus piernas, no podía evitar sentir como un calambre comenzaba a formarse haciendo que apretara los dientes, con cada paso que daba el calambre era más intenso.

—Ya casi.

Se dijo viendo que estaba cerca de la habitación de Tony pero dio un paso en falso y sin poder evitarlo el castaño paso de estar cómodo entre sus brazos a estar tirado sobre el frió suelo de cerámica.

—¡Oh, no! ¡Tony ¿Estas bien?!

Pregunto Steve agachándose recibiendo tan solo un ronquido como respuesta para luego soltar un suspiro de alivio para luego volver a tomarlo entre sus brazos y por fin acomodarlo en su cama acomodándose a su lado.

Al día siguiente...

Todos los Avengers se encontraban desayunando en el comedor cuando de repente Tony baja a desayunar viendo como todos se le quedaban viendo y Steve escupía el cereal que se había llevado a la boca.

—Ok, entiendo que nunca me levanto temprano, pero exageran. —Comento el castaño acercándose a la cafetera. —Es que me tengo un horrible dolor de cabeza.

—Amigo Stark tu frente.

—¿Qué te paso? —Pregunto Clin acercándose a verle tomándole una fotografía. —Esto ira a Internet.

Natasha se acerco hacia el castaño con un pequeño espejo, mientras que cierto rubio daba unos pasos hacia la salida con su desayuno entre sus manos escuchando el grito del castaño.

—¡¿Por qué mierda tengo un enorme moretón en la frente?!

Fue lo último que escucho Steve antes de salir huyendo de allí _._

**Nota mental: La próxima vez lo dejare durmiendo en el sofá.**


	3. 3-Peter

Tony y Steve se encontraban en una reunión con Fury quien para su suerte no le quedo de otra que escuchar lo que la pareja de América tenía que pedir. Por su parte Steve no estaba muy de acuerdo con aquella decisión después de todo se trataba de Peter el niño al que habían adoptado como su propio hijo luego de la muerte de su tía, aun lo veía como un joven inexperto y meterlo en misiones peligrosas o más riesgosas hacían que le preocupase su bienestar, era demasiado joven para algo como aquello.

Por su parte Tony se sentía muy convencido, tenia fe en que Peter cumplía con los estándares para ser un Avenger con todas las letras, quizás hubo un tiempo en que no le tenia demasiada confianza y había mandado a varios de sus robots a vigilar las peleas heroicas que tenia como el Hombre Araña, pero en la mayoría había salido ileso con tan solo un que otro rasguño, nada que no se solucionase con curitas o alguna crema.

Nick Fury escuchaba con gran atención todos los argumentos que el castaño daba sobre lo _"Eficiente, Inteligente, Maduro"_ que era Peter para la edad que tenía.

—Vamos parche dale una oportunidad. —Dijo Tony aflojando la corbata de su traje.—

—Es solo que creo que necesita más práctica, quizás ir a la escuela que esta a pocos metros de aquí lo ayudara a desarrollarse mejor mentalmente y a sus habilidades.

—El mocoso no necesita de ninguna escuela, es lo suficiente listo.

—Tony deberíamos de escucharlo. —Dijo Steve colocando su mano sobre su hombro apretándolo levemente. —Pienso que estaría bien que fuera a esa escuela, Peter podría mejor sus habilidades, se que es listo pero tiene que practicar mas para lo que sucede en las calles es más me haría sentir menos preocupado.

Tony soltó un suspiro viendo como aquellos ojos azules le observaban tratando de convencerlo.

—No. —Dijo decidido a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos, volteando a ver a Fury.—Estoy completamente seguro de que Peter no necesita de esa escuela, él ya está lo suficientemente preparado.

—Stark solo por que me lo pides tu no significa que puedo aceptarlo. —Dijo Nick con el semblante serio. —Peter es un niño, tiene que seguir con el protocolo el cual dice que todos deben de ir a hacer sus deberes antes de ser un "Avenger".

—Yo no fui a ninguna escuela y estoy aquí. —Comento con una sonrisa de lado. —

—Claro, pero gracias a ello casi destruyes la ciudad la semana anterior al evitar algo tan simple como un robo.

—Pero lo evite.

—Destruiste el Toro de Wall Street —Exclamo viéndole con el ceño fruncido. —El símbolo de la fuerza y el poder de los estadounidenses

—Pero pague los daños y ya está reconstruyéndose la obra.

—Tony.—Le llamo Steve colocando su mano sobre la del castaño.—Entiendo que quieras que Peter lo haga pero el aun es muy joven para algo como esto y necesita de prepararse.

—No creo que el joven Parker esté listo.

—Vamos es Peter de quien hablamos. —Dijo Tony viendo a ambos hombres. —Él no es yo, se que no cometerá los mismos errores que he cometido, tan solo denle una oportunidad.

El moreno soltó un suspiro a la vez que se levantaba de su asiento.

—Esta bien, ganas Stark si eso hace que se larguen de mi oficina y me dejen en paz.

—Yo aun no estoy de acuerdo, pero si es lo que Peter desea tendrá todo mi apoyo. —Dijo Steve sintiendo como Tony agarraba su mano con una sonrisa. —

—Bien vamos por el a darle la noticia.

Dicho esto, los tres hombres se encaminaron hacia la sala de espera donde se encontraba Peter hablando muy animadamente con Wanda y Visión quienes habían regresado de una misión especial.

—Wow ustedes son asombrosos. —Dijo Peter con una sonrisa viendo a la pareja. —No tuvieron miedo de enfrentarse a aquel sujeto?

—No, mi mayor miedo son solo las arañas en realidad. —Comento Wanda con una sonrisa. — ¿El tuyo?

—Tengo miedo de que alguna vez una puerta automática no me reconozca como un objeto animado. —Dijo Peter rápidamente, mientras que Wanda y Visión le observaban confundidos. — Imagino ese momento en que me estoy chocando contra el vidrio, todo el mundo matándose de risa, y yo gritando: ¿No me detecto, no me detecto!

—Eso es algo...

—¡Oh, miren es papa y pops! —Exclamo con una sonrisa, viendo como Tony chocaba contra la puerta para luego abrirla con la mano al darse cuenta de que no era automática. —Oh, no ¡Está pasando, en verdad está pasando! —Exclamo Peter corriendo hacia los ascensores. —

Tony soltó un suspiro volteando a ver a Fury.

—¿Dónde dijo que quedaba esa escuela?


	4. 4-Antro

Viernes el día que Natasha Stark amaba más que nada en toda la semana, el día en que sabía que el próximo seria sábado y podría dormir cuanto quisiese, el día en que podía hacer lo que se le antojara bueno casi...

La castaña se encontraba tapada hasta los hombros con una de sus finas sabanas, mientras que en una de sus manos sostenía su móvil, Toni se encontraba en una vídeo llamada con Steve, el gran Capitán América alias su novio quien como cualquier novio preocupado le había llamado para saber cómo se encontraba ya que le había dicho que se había pescado un resfrió.

—No tienes de que preocuparte Steve. —Dijo la castaña con una sonrisa, viendo como el rubio le observaba. —Solo es un refriado, nada como una cama para que me recupere.

El rubio le observo no muy convencido.

—Vamos Steve enserio, solo es un resfrió no moriré de eso.

—Es que me gustaría estar allí, sabes hagamos esto tratare de salir antes de la misión e iré a verte.

En ese momento Toni comenzó a toser viendo como las dos mujeres que se encontraban frente a ella le hacían señales con las manos.

—No, no enserio Steve no quiero preocuparte sé que estas en una importante misión y además no quiero contagiarte.

—Eso es imposible, no he tenido un resfrió desde que tengo el suero de super soldado. —Dijo el rubio viendo como Bucky le llamaba a lo lejos. —Bueno ganas amor, pero si te sientes peor me llamas.

—Lo haré, cuídate mucho mi capipaleta. —Dijo mandándole un beso con la mano, viendo como el rubio sonreía ante la cámara. —

—Descansa mi ángel.

Dicho esto, Toni fue la primera que colgó ya que el rubio aun no sabia como se manejaba aquel aparato, ya bastante había aprendido a hacer una vídeo llamada.

— ¿Creen que se lo haya creído? —Pregunto Toni mientras se levantaba de la cama luciendo un corto vestido negro. —

—No te preocupes. —Respondió Natasha mientras se retocaba el maquillaje. —El y Bucky están en una misión, ya sabes que siempre regresan tarde, se entretienen demasiado golpeando villanos es como ir de compras para las mujeres.

Toni se mordió el labio no muy convencida, por una parte, se sentía mal por haberle mentido a Steve pero es que a el no le gustaba las fiestas, además no es como si lo fuera a engañar, tan solo iría a bailar con unas amigas y distraerse un rato nada más.

—Vamos Toni tienes que arreglarte el maquillaje. —Dijo Pepper acercándose con un delineador. —Relájate, hace mucho que estamos preparando esta salida de chicas y la merecemos, yo por aguantarte. —Toni le miro frunciendo el ceño. —Natasha por lograr terminar una misión que para Shield le era imposible y a ti por haber cumplido con todos los deberes de la empresa.

—Esta bien, no es como si le estuviera engañando.

—Exacto. —Dijo Natasha echándose uno de los perfumes caros de Toni encima. —Se le llama mentira blanca, lo hago todo el tiempo con Bucky.

—Aunque me sorprende que estés tan relajada Nat. —Dijo Pepper viendo a la pelirroja con una ceja alzada. —

—Solo digamos que lo que Bucky no sepa no le hará daño. —Respondió la rusa con una sonrisa de lado. –

Pepper suspiro viendo a ambas mujeres.

—Deberían de ser más sinceras con ellos.

— ¡Oh vamos Pep! —Exclamo Toni alzando las manos al aire. — No sabes cómo se ponen cada vez que decimos de salir, son unos abuelos.

—Que la falda es muy corta. —Dijo Natasha recordando como Bucky le había pedido que se pusiera algo que no enseñase demasiado. —

— ¿A qué hora regresas? No, pasada de las diez es demasiado tarde. —Dijo Toni fingiendo la voz de Steve. — Enserio Pep por fuera son ardientes, pero por dentro tienen alma de abuelitos.

Pepper soltó una carcajada ante aquella descripción, viendo como Toni terminaba de arreglarse.

—Listo chicas es hora de irnos. —Dijo Toni mientras tomaba su cartera junto con su móvil. – Abrieron un nuevo antro y me dijeron que es asombroso.

Dicho esto, las tres mujeres bajaron hasta el garaje de Toni y se subieron en uno de los convertibles, esa noche la pasarían como nunca se dijeron mientras que la castaña manejaba a gran velocidad por las calles de New York, eran ya pasadas de la una de la noche cuando llegaron a aquel lugar donde desde afuera se podía ver la enorme cola de gente esperando por entrar.

Toni estaciono el auto en frente para luego bajarse junto con Pepper y Natasha quienes le seguían aun lado.

— ¡Hey! —Exclamo la castaña viendo al enorme guardia de seguridad. — Sabes quién soy verdad?

—Oh, pase Srta. Stark. —La castaña le sonrió viendo como el hombre abría la puerta para que pasaran. —Que tenga una linda noche.

Ya dentro se podía oír la música a todo volumen manejada por el Dj, varias personas moviéndose al compás mientras sostenían entre sus manos alguna que otra bebida. Natasha y Pepper siguieron a Toni quien subió por unas escaleras hacia la zona Vip, donde había varias personas vestidas muy elegantemente bebiendo alguna que otra copa de Champaña.

—Wow este lugar es asombroso. — Comento Natasha tomando una copa de la pequeña mesa. —

—Lo sé, por qué es mío. —Respondió la castaña con una sonrisa de lado, viendo como Pepper escupía el trago. —

— ¿Hiciste este lugar sin consultarme?

— ¿Oh vamos Pep, no te enojaras por eso? —Pregunto rodando los ojos viendo como la pelirroja alzaba una ceja. —Sabes que amo estos lugares y amo que la gente se divierta no te enfades...digamos que hice un bien a la sociedad.

Pepper sonrió de lado viendo a la castaña.

—No tienes remedio.

—Lo sé y así me amas.

—Pepper creo que alguien te está viendo. —Dijo Natasha viendo de reojo a un hombre que observaba a la pelirroja fijamente. — No voltees o lo harás muy evidente.

— ¿Enserio? —Pregunto viéndolas sintiendo como su rostro comenzaba a ponerse rojo. — ¿Qué hago?

—Te diré lo que haremos. —Dijo Toni con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro. — Nosotras iremos abajo a bailar y tú te quedaras aquí a esperar a que se acerque.

— ¿Y si no lo hace?

—Oh, claro que lo hará. —Dijo Natasha guiñándole un ojo. —Tiene que ser un idiota para no hacerlo.

Toni tomo a Natasha del brazo mientras le susurraba "Estaremos abajo" a Pepper quien asentía nerviosa, ambas mujeres bajaron hasta la pista de baile mientras alzaban la mirada hacia arriba viendo como aquel sujeto se acercaba hacia su amiga.

—¿Crees que estará bien?

—Si puede aguantarme a mi a diario puede con esto. —Respondió Toni con una mueca de lado, comenzando a moverse al compás de la música. — Enserio necesitaba esto luego de toda una semana de trabajo.

—Ni que lo digas, oír a Fury durante estos días fue estresante. —Comento Natasha moviéndose junto a Toni. —Enserio tenerlo en tu oreja no es nada recomendable, a veces creo que no le haría nada mal liberar esa tensión que tiene.

—Es lo mismo que pienso, aunque creo que el agente Coulson ayuda a liberar esa tensión si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Natasha abrió la boca sorprendida.

—¿Cómo sabes?

—Digamos que por accidente. —Natasha le miro alzando una ceja, sabiendo que ese "Accidente" era una mentira. —Entre a las cámaras de seguridad de su oficina y vi algunas cosas muy interesantes. —Finalizo con una sonrisa picara de lado. —

—Ya decía yo que esas miradas que se tiraban no eran suposiciones mías.

En ese momento el Dj cambio de música por una mas movida mientras hablaba por el micrófono _"Buenas noches, espero se estén divirtiendo por que la noche es joven y queremos saber ¿Dónde están las mujeres solteras? ¡Levanten la mano!"_

En ese momento la mayoría de las mujeres del lugar saltaron alzando la mano entre gritos, junto con Natasha y Toni quienes sonreían para luego oír como la música comenzaba a sonar.

—Oh, que raro mi móvil esta sonando. —Dijo Natasha haciéndose aun lado para atender. —

—El mío igual.

Toni leyó extrañado el mensaje que Steve le había mandado.

_"- ¿Dónde estás?_

_"-En casa acostada y tú?"_

_"-En el antro, viendo como levantaste la mano cuando el Dj dijo ¿Dónde están las mujeres solteras?"_

En ese momento Toni trago duro sintiendo como el pulso se le aceleraba, mientras levantaba la mirada viendo como a lo lejos unos ojos azules le miraban con los brazos cruzados y no solo el aun lado estaba Bucky quien miraba de la misma forma a Natasha.

**Ok estaba claro, que no habría Fondue esa noche.**

—¡Mierda!


	5. 5-Howard

María miraba como su esposo caminaba de aquí para allá en la cocina, no podía evitar sonreír de lado al ver lo nervioso que se encontraba es más se podía decir que lo disfrutaba, después de todo no todos los días tienes al mismísimo Howard Stark genio, científico, filántropo Ex Playboy, nervioso porque su hijo trae a la casa a su novio a hacer un trabajo de la universidad y no solo eso, ahora mismo se encontraban en la habitación haciéndola.

La rubia bebió un sorbo de su te a la vez que volteaba una de las hojas de su libro fingiendo interés, tratando de evitar el contacto visual con su marido ya que no estaba de muy buen humor en ese momento. Howard movió sus dedos por encima de la mesada a la vez que tomaba un trago de su vaso de Whisky a la vez que pasaba su mano por su barbilla sin afeitar.

Howard miro nuevamente por las escaleras con la esperanza de que su hijo bajase en cualquier momento, pero nada.

Decir que Howard era sobreprotector era poco, se sentía preocupado por lo que pudieran estar haciendo dentro de aquella habitación. Hacia poco tiempo que Tony les había confesado su bisexualidad y para que al poco tiempo les presentase a quien parecía ser su novio, cuando aún seguía sin poder procesar lo primero.

Sabía que aquel joven parecía ser de confianza luego del día en que el castaño lo trajo para presentarlo, Steve Rogers no parecía ser una mala persona y al parecer según lo que había investigado Jarvis era buen estudiante y se encontraba trabajando en una tienda para pagar sus estudios eso era algo de respetarse, ¡Pero en el que no confiaba era en TONY!

Ese muchacho era capas de sacarle canas hasta a alguien con peluca.

—Enserio cariño si sigues así, tendremos que llamar a alguien para que arregle el holló que harás en el suelo si sigues caminando de un lado al otro.

El hombre volteo a verla cruzándose de brazos, frunciendo la frente.

—Primero que todo eso es científicamente imposible María y segundo ¿Cómo es que estas tan relajada? —La rubia le observo con una sonrisa de lado. —¿Acaso te divierte esta situación? Por que yo no la encuentro jocosa.

—Solo relájate, ellos no están haciendo nada malo ¿Acaso no confías en Tony?

—No.

María soltó un suspiro su diversión ya se estaba acabando, dejo sobre la mesita su tasa de té y el libro.

—Tranquilo. —Dijo tomando con cariño la mano de su esposo entre la suya. —Tony, nuestro hijo se que tiene muchos defectos, pero él no haría "Eso" en la casa. —El castaño observo a su esposa no muy convencido. —Ellos solo están haciendo su trabajo nada más, así que mejor déjame que te prepare un te así te relajas.

El castaño soltó la mano de su mujer dando unos pasos al costado pasando su mano por su cabello.

—No quiero un maldito té, sabes bien que eso de hacer un "trabajo" es el pretexto mas viejo. —María soltó un suspiro resignada, cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza a su marido era difícil de quitar. —Hasta yo lo utilizaba con las chicas que...—La rubia le miro muy seriamente. —O-olvídalo, pero ellos no están haciendo eso que dicen que hacen.

María se sentó sobre el taburete, viendo como Howard movía el pie ansioso.

—Si tanto te preocupa, ¿Por qué no vas arriba y los espías? —Pregunto con sarcasmo ya sintiéndose cansada de la situación, ya no era divertido. —

El castaño chasqueo los dedos viendo a su mujer con una sonrisa.

—¡Buena idea! —Exclamo tomando la cabeza de María entre sus manos y plantando un beso en su frente. —Ahora vuelvo.

—Espera, eso era solo una broma. —Dijo viendo como su marido subía las escaleras corriendo hacia la habitación de su único hijo. — Jarvis.

—Si señora.

—Tráeme unas aspirinas por favor.

Howard camino a paso lento por aquel pasillo, evitando hacer mucho ruido en su trayecto con cada paso que daba trataba de tranquilizarse, su hijo no era capas de hacer algo como "eso" se dijo para luego detener su caminar cuando estaba a pocos pasos de su cuarto.

¿Enserio estaba por espiar a su propio hijo?

Tony podía ser muchas cosas, pero no podía ser capas de hacer "eso" con ellos presentes, claro que no. —Se dijo sintiéndose avergonzado por lo que estaba por hacer. —Howard eres un tonto. —Se dijo ladeando la cabeza para luego voltear para irse. —

Pero justo en ese momento unos ruidos provenientes de la habitación del castaño llamaron su atención.

Howard se acerco escuchando como unos golpes se escuchaban desde adentro, parecían ¿Aplausos? Para luego oír como la cama rechinaba, "No puede ser".

—¡Duro Steve! —Howard abrió los ojos en grande al oír la voz de su hijo. —¡Rápido!

—¿Así?

—¡Así Steve! —Exclamo el castaño. —

—Tony, no grites tan fuerte. —Se escucho la voz jadeante del rubio. —Tus padres oirán.

Howard apretó con fuerza el picaporte, sintiendo como la ira le estaba por consumir ¡Le querían ver la cara de tonto, en su propia casa!

—¡ASÍ LOS QUERÍA AGARRAR! —Exclamo abriendo la puerta de golpe de un portazo. —

Tony quien se encontraba parado sobre su escritorio le miro sin comprender de lo que hablaba al igual que Steve quien se encontraba sobre la cama sosteniendo su zapato con su mano y tratando de alcanzar a la cucaracha que se había subido hacia lo alto de la pared.

—¿Sucede algo señor Stark? —Pregunto Steve viendo la cara de confundido del hombre. —

—Creí que...ustedes. —Ambos chicos le miraron. — Olvídenlo ¿Por qué tanto grito?

—Hay una cucaracha. —Respondió Tony viendo como Steve la alcanzaba a matar. — ¡Mi héroe! —Exclamo saltando del escritorio al suelo. —

—Oh.

Tony se acerco con los brazos cruzados hacia su padre, viéndole con una mueca traviesa de costado.

—¿Qué pensaste que estábamos haciendo? O ya se creíste que estábamos teniendo se...

—Sigan con su trabajo. —Le interrumpió Howard volteando hacia la puerta. —Le diré a Jarvis que-e les traiga algo de beber.

Dicho esto, salió rápidamente del cuarto dando un portazo encontrándose con María.

—¿Y?

—Tenias razón. —Admitió viendo como la misma sonreía. —

—Siempre la tengo señor Stark. —Respondió tomando su brazo comenzando a caminar hacia las escaleras. —

Tony al ver partir a su padre, comenzó a reírse sin parar a lo que Steve se le acerco viéndole con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

—Esto no fue divertido Tony.

—Oh, vamos Steve. —Dijo el castaño acercándose hacia él, colocando sus brazos sobre sus hombros sintiendo como las manos del rubio se posicionaban sobre sus caderas. —

—Casi nos descubre. —Tony le regalo una sonrisa traviesa. —

—Admítelo es excitante el riesgo. —El rubio dudo por unos segundos para luego asentir apenado. —

—Bueno pero la próxima vez en mi casa, no quiero que tu padre me mate.

—Hecho. 


	6. 6-Confesión

Peter caminaba de un lado al otro, mientras que su buen amigo Ned lo veía de reojo a la vez que jugaba a los vídeo juegos. El castaño soltó un suspiro a la vez que se tiraba del cabello con fuerza, aun no sabía cómo podría contarle a su padre aquello que lo tenia tan preocupado es mas ¿Cómo cualquier ser humano en la tierra podría confesarle a su padre que le gustaba los hombres? Bueno no todos los hombres, solo estaba perdidamente enamorado del idiota que tanto tiempo lo venia molestando en el aula y quien tan solo hacia aquello para llamar su atención, su nombre era Wade Wilson y quizás no era muy inteligente o tranquilo, pero era la persona por la cual su corazón latía con fuerza cada vez que lo veía o cuando este lo besaba.

Pero ahora la situación era diferente, Wade le había puesto un ultimátum.

¡Quería conocer a sus padres!

Cuando había escuchado aquello de su boca su mundo se vino abajo.

Podía pedirle lo que fuera, todo menos eso.

Entendía como se sentía el en verdad que lo hacía, él también quería hacerlo, quería que las personas que mas amaba en el mundo lo supiesen, pero el problema no era su madre, Peggy era una mujer muy abierta es más había sido la primera persona en saber que él era gay y no le había juzgado por ello.

El problema era su padre, Steve jamás aceptaría tal cosa ¡Claro que no! El era la persona más homofóbica que existía en el mundo. Después de todo era militar, que podría de esperar de alguien que se la pasaba la vida luchando por lo que querría correcto. Y no solo eso, también era muy religioso ¿Cómo podría luchar con sus ideales? ¿Cómo podía hacerle cambiar de opinión? Si hasta el mismo cuándo se sintió atraído por Wade, sentía que había cometido uno de los mayores pecados del mundo y que se iría al infierno.

Lo había pasado muy mal en ese momento, noches enteras sin poder dormir por culpa de sus miedos e inseguridades si no fuera por que Peggy lo noto y le había dicho que no tenia por que temer, que no se iría al infierno por ello, el amor era amor a pesar del género y no tenía por qué temerle.

-No entiendo para que Wade quiere que haga esto. -Soltó en voz alta viendo como Ned ponía pausa a su juego. -

-Vamos trata de tranquilizarte.

\- ¿Qué me tranquilice? ¡Mi padre me matara! -Exclamo alzando los brazos al aire. -Me mandara a algún templo budista, me pelara la cabeza para que me hagan un exorcismo o algo así y...

-Peter, enserio ya me estás dando miedo amigo. -Comento dándole una palmada en el hombro. -Tu padre no hará nada como eso, estas exagerando.

-Claro que no, sabes lo correcto que es. -Ned veía como su amigo se rascaba el cabeza nervioso. -Si hasta no puedo decir una grosería por que me regaña con "Lenguaje"

\- ¿Entonces que es lo que harás? Wade ya te dio el ultimátum amigo.

El castaño se froto el frente cansado.

-No lose, ni siquiera se para que quiere hacer esto en primer lugar ¿Qué caso tiene conocer a mi padre? Con Peggy debería de ser suficiente. -Ned movió la cabeza en negación, sin dudas su amigo podía ser muy inteligente para otras cosas, pero era un idiota. -

-Hasta un ciego lo puede ver. -Murmuro su amigo a la vez que abría el refrigerador tomando una bebida, dándose cuenta de la cara de desconcierto de su amigo. -Oh, vamos no lo entiendes ¿Enserio?

Peter movió los hombros confundido.

-Wade es serio contigo por eso quiere conocer a tus padres. -Peter abrió la boca sorprendido, sin escuchar como su amigo soltaba una carcajada burlándose. -Ahora entiendo por qué son pareja, ambos son igual de idiotas.

\- ¡Oye!

Exclamo el castaño, sabiendo que quizás su amigo tenía razón después de todo ya se encontraban saliendo desde hacia un año y dentro de poco cumplirían dos, pero es que jamás había pensado que la relación duraría tanto, no es que no estuviese enamorado de el es solo que en un momento de la vida había creído que aquello solo había sido una etapa, que quizás luego pasaría, pero he aquí.

-En verdad Steve me matara.

\- ¿A que le tienes mas miedo? ¿A que tu padre se entere? O ¿A que Wade te termine por no hacer lo que te pidió?

-No, no lose es difícil. -Murmuro jugando con la manga de su chaqueta. -No quiero que Pops se decepcione de mi pero tampoco quiero decepcionar a Wade.

-Estas entre la espada y la pared.

-No ayudas demasiado, ¿sabes?

-Lo sé, pero sé qué harás lo correcto, Wade a pesar de ser un idiota te hace feliz, deberías de hacer esto por él. -Peter hizo una mueca. -Sabes que él no tiene familia quizás por eso quiere conocer a la tuya.

-Tienes razón, tengo que hacerlo ¿Me acompañas?

-Eso ni se pregunta Pet. -Respondió con una sonrisa a la vez que tomaba su chaqueta. -

Sin mas salieron de la casada de Ned y tomaron un taxi en dirección a la casa del castaño, durante todo el trayecto su amigo fue dándole ánimos para que no desistiera de su decisión ya que podía ver como su amigo en cada parada que hacia el taxista ponía su mano en la manija de la puerta apunto de salir de allí corriendo.

Al llegar el castaño fue tironeado para salir del auto el cual parecía el lugar más cómodo en el mundo en ese momento.

Con cada paso que daba pensaba en los pros y los contras en hacer aquello, pero siempre terminaba con Wade terminando con el o con su padre decepcionándose por su decisión.

-Wow que hermoso auto.-murmuro Ned viendo con la boca abierta el deslumbrante lamborghini de color rojo que se encontraba estacionado en la cochera de su casa.

\- ¿Acaso tu padre se sacó la lotería?

-No, es de Stark su jefe. -Respondió viendo como su amigo le sacaba fotos desde diferentes ángulos. -A estado viniendo muy seguido, será mejor que volvamos después.

\- ¡Claro que no! -Exclamo Ned tomándolo del hombro y arrastrándolo hacia la entrada. -Es mejor así, si hay testigos tu padre no te hará nada. -Peter alzo una ceja ante lo último. -Vamos, entra.

-Bien. -Murmuro abriendo la puerta. -Espera aquí.

El castaño soltó un suspiro profundo para luego entrar a la casa, a paso lento comenzó a caminar dándose cuenta de que no había nadie en la sala tan solo se encontraba la chaqueta de Tony tirada en uno de los sofás, camino hacia la cocina donde siempre encontraba a Stark tomando café, pero el ni su padre se encontraban allí, tan solo había unas tazas vacías sobre el fregadero junto con una caja de donas vacías.

-Que extraño.

Murmuro caminando hacia las escaleras para luego oír un estruendo que provenía del segundo piso. Preocupado subió los escalones rápidamente y corrió hacia el pasillo donde estaban las habitaciones de el y la de su padre a paso lento, precavido camino hacia la habitación de Steve. Con cada paso que daba podía escuchar varios ruidos provenientes de allí, sin hacer mucho ruido se paro frente a la puerta apunto de abrirla cuando unos gritos provenientes desde adentro lo detuvieron.

-M...más profundo.

Peter se congelo en ese momento, ¡Esa era la voz de su padre! ¿Qué mierda estaban haciendo allí adentro?

Con cuidado abrió la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido, viendo con la boca abierta como su padre quien se encontraba acostado con las piernas abiertas a la vez que Tony lo penetraba con fuerza sobre la cama.

\- ¿Así, así te gusta? -Se escuchaba la voz de Tony, junto con los gemidos del rubio quien se retorcía de placer apretando las sabanas con las manos. -Quiero oír cuanto te gusta.

-Mierda, Tony ¡Cállate! -Respondió con el rostro rojo de la vergüenza a la vez que mordía su labio tratando de no gemir. -

El castaño sonrió de lado, dándole una nalgada a la vez que comenzaba a moverse con fuerza.

-Lenguaje. -Susurro con una sonrisa de lado para luego tomarlo del rostro besándolo y siendo correspondido en el acto para luego ver de reojo hacia la puerta donde unos ojos marrones veían asombrados la situación para luego guiñarle el ojo disimuladamente. -

Peter al verse descubierto salió corriendo de allí, podía sentir como su corazón latía con fuerza a la vez que bajaba de las escaleras y salía corriendo hacia la salida. Ned al verlo se acerco hasta el preocupado, quizás todo había sido una mala idea se dijo.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿En verdad fue tan duro contigo?

En ese momento Peter comenzó a reírse con fuerza preocupando a su amigo.

Ahora entendía muchas, muchas cosas como las llegadas tarde o la ropa desarreglada de Stark cada vez que llegaba el a la casa de la escuela.

\- ¡El imbécil hasta ahora no me había dicho que tengo un padrastro millonario!

\- ¿Qué?

-Te lo contare en el camino. -Respondió con una mueca de lado, siendo seguido por su amigo quien no paraba de hacerle preguntas. -

Y pensar que no había podido dormir por lo preocupado que se sentía y al final su padre era igual que él, aunque había algo que lo decepcionaba profundamente y es que juraba que él era el que daba y no el que recibía.


	7. 7-Flan

Tony caminaba de un lado por la habitación, por su parte Steve se encontraba de brazos cruzados viendo hacia Peter quien los veía nervioso desde su asiento en aquella habitación de la torre Avenger donde siempre lo llamaban cuando algo hacia mal y ese era uno de esos días. El castaño soltó un largo suspiro dándose cuenta del enorme problema en el que se había metido, pero por más que quisiera explicar sus padres no parecían querer escucharlo.

No solo estaba el problema de la expulsión si no el motivo de ello.

En ese momento se arrepintió enormemente haberle hecho ese favor a Wade.

—Peter cuando te dije que debías de pensar como el delincuente no me refería a que te convirtieras en uno. —Hablo Steve con su tono de voz autoritario moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro. —

—Pero papa...

—Pero nada.

—Steve. —Llamo Tony tratando de calmar a su rubio. —

—No, Tony no puedo dejar que Peter se vaya por el mal camino.

—Pero Pops yo no...

—Déjame hablar.

—Steve deberías de calmarte, seguro tiene alguna explicación lógica para esto. —Intervino Tony tratando de calmar la situación viendo hacia su hijo. — ¿No es así mocoso?

—Bueno lo que paso es que Wade...

— ¡Ves! —Exclamo Tony con los brazos al aire. —Te dije que ese sujeto no era de confianza, pero como siempre me dijiste "Tony no hay que juzgar a las personas por su pasado". —Murmuro el castaño viendo hacia Steve quien soltaba un bufido molesto. —

— ¿Ahora yo tengo la culpa? —Cuestiono el rubio llevándose una de sus manos al puente de su nariz. —

—No, pero sabía que él estaba en todo esto.

— ¡Podrían parar para que pueda explicar lo que sucedió! —Exclamo Peter viendo como ambos hombres volteaban a verlo. —

— ¿Explicar qué? —Pregunto con algo de sarcasmo en su voz a la vez que levantaba la mochila de Peter enseñando las bolsitas con contenido blanco en ellas. —Que encontramos este extraño polvo en tu mochila.

—Pero...

—Peter tu eres el hombre araña. —Dijo Tony viéndole fijamente. —Tienes responsabilidades y debes de ayudar al indefenso, no puedo juzgarte por esto porque en mi juventud sé que he...

— ¡Tony! —Exclamo Steve viendo cómo se perdía el hilo de la conversación. —No estas ayudando.

—Lo que quiero decir es que se lo difícil que son las adicciones. —Peter abrió los ojos en grande sorprendido. —Así que creo que es mejor cortarlo de raíz.

— ¿Que?

—Creo que lo mejor será que te llevemos con un especialista de adicciones.

—Pero ¡Yo no soy adicto!

—Shhh. —Dijo Tony colocando uno de sus dedos en los labios del menor. —El primer paso es la aceptación y siempre es el más difícil, lose. —Steve le dio una palmada en el hombro. —Pero saldremos de esto juntos.

—Pero Papa en verdad esto es una confusión.

— ¡No se hablará más del tema! —Exclamo Tony aflojándose la corbata. — ¿Acaso no pensaste en tu imagen? Si los periodistas se enteran de esto te harán picadillo niño.

—Pero no hice nada malo, yo...

— ¿Acaso esto no es algo malo? —Pregunto Steve alzando una de las bolsitas a la vez que la abría y tiraba el contenido. —Esto, esto...huele raro.—Frunció el ceño.— No sé cómo es la droga, pero esto huele dulce.

Tony se acerco hacia el rubio y le quito la pequeña bolsita de sus manos.

—Déjame a mí. —Coloco su dedo meñique dentro y se lo llevo hacia la boca haciendo un extraño gesto. —Esto no es droga, esto sabe a algo dulce.

—Es lo que he querido explicarles durante todo este tiempo. —Dijo Peter viendo como ambos hombres se daban la vuelta para verle. —Wade encontró una fábrica de Flan abandonada que aun contenía recipientes llenos de polvo para flan y me dio estos sobrecitos para que se los diera cuando saliera de clases, según el es su nuevo "emprendimiento".

Steve se volteo hacia Tony quien se sentó sobre el sofá.

— ¿Deberíamos de creerle?

—Creo que sí. —Se froto la frente con su mano cansado. —Conociendo lo débil del cerebro que es ese sujeto y lo crédulo que es Peter.

— ¡Oye!

—Tú te callas niño. —Le miro frunciendo el ceño. —Que ahora tendremos que buscarte otra escuela y con lo que odio hacer el papeleo.

—Lo siento, no sabía que pasaría todo esto.

Steve y Tony vieron como Peter bajaba la cabeza apenado y sin poder evitarlo ambos se acercaron hacia a él dándole un abrazo. No podían enojarse con él, cuando no había tenido la culpa de nada.

—Tranquilo Peter no es culpa tuya. —Comento Steve dándole una palmada en la espalda. —

—Ya sabía yo que mi pequeño no podría hacer algo así. —Dijo Tony revolviéndole el cabello con la mano. —

—Entonces ¿No estoy en problemas?

Pregunto una vez que se separaban y comenzaban a alejarse hacia la puerta.

—No, no claro que no. —Respondió Steve regalándole una extraña sonrisa. —Otra persona lo estará.

—Y tú te quedaras aquí. —Hablo Tony abriendo la puerta dejando que pasara primero Steve escuchándose como a lo lejos el rubio decía "Vengadores, Unidos" para luego cerrarla detrás de él. —Jarvis.

— ¿Señor?

—Asegúrate de que Peter no salga por nada en el mundo de esta habitación. —Pidió escuchando como Peter golpeaba la puerta tratando de escapar. —Nosotros tenemos una misión.

—Si, señor.

En ese momento lo ultimo que escucho fue como Tony llamaba a uno de sus trajes.


	8. 8-Caída

Todos los avengers se encontraban reunidos en la torre. Natasha,Bruce,Clint junto con Thor miraban atentos a cierto castaño quien tenia un yeso que lo cubría desde el tobillo hasta un poco mas arriba de la rodilla. Tony había tenido un pequeño accidente ese mismo día y gracias al Capitán América había sido llevado entre sus fuertes brazos rápidamente a emergencias.

Aunque tan solo había sido una lesión, ahora el castaño se encontraba siendo el centro de atención de sus compañeros contando como es que se había roto la pierna.

Todos escuchaban atentos toda su anécdota.

Mientras que por su parte el rubio tan solo le miraba con una ceja alzada y los brazos cruzados desde una esquina de la habitación.

—Tony debiste de tener mas cuidado. —Dijo Bruce regañándole con la mirada. —

—Tiene razón nuestro amigo Bruce, ir a una misión solo es arriesgado. —Hablo Thor viéndole fijamente para luego levantar su martillo al aire. —¡Aunque es algo digno de admirar! ¡Tienes la valentía de un guerrero!

Tony sonrió de costado llenándose su pecho de orgullo a la vez que veía de reojo como cierto rubio se daba una palmada en la frente al oír lo ingenuo que podía ser el rubio.

—Aunque es curioso. —Hablo la espía colocando su mano en su mentón pensativa. —

—¿Qué? ¿Qué es curioso? —Pregunto Tony tratando de que no se notara su nerviosismo en su voz. —

La pelirroja se levanto de su asiento y se acerco hacia el Capitán observándole fijamente.

—Es curioso que de entre todos nosotros llamaras solo a nuestro Capitán.

Steve tan solo se quedo en silencio tratando de ignorar la mirada inquisidora de la espía.

—Podrías haber llamado a Thor el tiene sus rayitos y todo eso. —El rubio le miro frunciendo el ceño. —Oh a Bruce ya sabes como se pone cuando alguien quiere dañarnos, habría sido un espectáculo ver al brócoli salir. —El científico se cruzo de brazos ofendido. —¿Por qué no me llamaste a mí? Sabes que soy buena...que digo buena, soy maravillosa en un uno a uno. —Dicho esto le dio un guiño al castaño, viendo de reojo como cierto rubio veía no muy feliz ante aquel gesto. —

—¿Y yo que? —Pregunto Clint. —

—Vamos cariño, el necesitaba ayuda no un estorbo.

—¡Oye! —Exclamo tirándole con uno de los cojines del sofá. —Igual no podía, estaba comiendo alitas picantes con Sam.

—¡Y no me invitaron! —Exclamo Thor viéndole con decepción. —

—Oye, contigo se nos va el presupuesto.

—Aunque a pesar de todo lo que a dicho Natasha. —Hablo Bruce acomodándose sus lentes y viendo hacia su amigo. —Tiene razón, yo estaba algo cerca del lugar...

El castaño se removió del sofá incomodo para luego soltar un chillido al olvidarse de que su pierna estaba bien estirada sobre la mesa.

—No los llame por que, por que tuve una falla en el traje ¿Verdad Jarvis?

—Es correcto, el intercomunicador estaba dañado y aunque me comunique con ustedes, el Sr Rogers fue con el único que he podido establecer comunicación.

—Allí lo tienes, creo que lo estas pensando demasiado. —Hablo el castaño a la vez que se estiraba y tomaba sus muletas levantándose de su asiento. —Así que ¿Por qué no vamos a comer todos Shawarma ?

—¿Shawarma? ¿Qué es eso? —Pregunto Clint. —

—Que importa, es comida y amigo Stark paga. —Respondió Thor levantándose y yendo hacia el ascensor. —¿Qué esperan humanos?

—Bien por esta vez lo dejare pasar. —Hablo Natasha a la vez que le hacia gestos con los dedos. —Pero mantendré mis ojos en ustedes dos, Vamos Bruci.

Dicho esto, Tony se acerco hasta el rubio quien soltó un suspiro ya más relajado.

—Ves te dije que no se darían cuenta. —Hablo el castaño regalándole una sonrisa traviesa. —

—Aun así, no debiste hacer eso mira nada mas como quedaste. —Le reprendió con la mirada escuchando como el castaño soltaba una carcajada. —

—Vamos Steve, bien que te gusto. —Murmuro cerca de su oreja para luego verle a los ojos. —El Striptis que te hice hubiera sido inolvidable si tan solo no hubiera aparecido esa maldita cucaracha. —Murmuro lo ultimo apretando los dientes. —

Esta vez fue el rubio quien soltó una carcajada de tan solo recordar como se había caído el castaño con los pantalones bajos y el trasero al aire y todo a causa de una cucaracha que había aparecido debajo de la mesa.

—Oye, no es gracioso.

—Ya, ya. —Dijo el rubio tomando su brazo y colocándolo sobre su hombro para que pudiera caminar mejor. —Vamos que nuestros amigos nos están esperando.

El castaño soltó un suspiro desanimado a la vez que caminaban hacia el ascensor.

—No pongas esa cara, ahora que se cómo es la próxima vez te lo haré yo.

Murmuro el rubio cerca de su oreja viendo como las mejillas del ingeniero se tornaban coloradas.


	9. 9-No todo es lo que parece.

El día había sido duro para los Avengers quienes luego de una larga lucha contra Doom quien nuevamente había querido apoderarse de la ciudad, ellos junto con la ayuda de los 4 fantásticos quienes se unieron al ver como estos estaban a punto de destruir media ciudad de New York, lograron derrotarlo. Ahora todos se encontraban en la torre recuperándose de algún que otro rasguño o herida. Aunque algunos se recuperaban rápidamente dado a su rápido metabolismo, otros como Romanoff, Clint, Scott, y Toni se encontraban en la habitación de recuperación sanando sus heridas.

Por su parte Thor, Hulk, Steve se encontraban junto con Susan, Reed, Johnny y Ben en la cocina preparando algo para que pudieran cenar, mas bien Susan y Reed ya que Johnny y Ben se encontraban peleando entre ellos como era habitual.

Steve se encontraba cortando algunos vegetales para que Toni comiera cuando esta terminara de ayudar a sus compañeros, mientras que Hulk junto con Thor se encargaban de la carne.

— ¿Estás seguro de no tener que ir con ellos? —Pregunto Reed viendo como Rogers le miro confundido. —Es que te vimos caminar algo extraño.

—No, no es nada. —Respondió moviendo la cabeza en negación. —Solo unos raspones, nada de qué preocuparse.

—Cierto por el suero, eso es algo increíble ¿No me darías algo de tu sangre? Para investigación, siempre me he preguntado como...

—Reed. —Le interrumpió la rubia viéndole con el ceño fruncido, sabiendo como era su novio. —Ya sabes cómo son los científicos.

—Lo sé, Toni es igual.

—Hablando del tema ¿Cómo van las cosas con Toni? —Pregunto la rubia viéndole con una sonrisa curiosa en el rostro. —

El rubio alzo las cejas ante aquella pregunta tan directa, algo sorprendido ya que creía que nadie sabía de su relación secreta con la mujer de hierro.

—Oh, no me mires con esa cara es muy evidente.

—Lo es. —Le apoyo Reed quien se encontraba en el otro extremo para luego murmurar por lo bajo. — Además de que Toni nos lo contó.

El rubio frunció la frente al oír aquello, ¿Así que Toni tan solo le había mentido sobre "la relación secreta"? La cual ya no era tan secreta, esa mujer siempre se divertía acosta de él.

—Bueno, yo no sabia que ya estaban enterado de ello. —Respondió tranquilamente mientras cortaba las verduras y las colocaba dentro de un bol. —Toni me había dicho sobre mantenerlo en secreto para no molestar a nuestros compañeros.

—Seguramente se estaba burlando de ti. —Susan le lanzo una mirada a Reed. —Lo...lo digo porque ya saben cómo es.

—Aunque me siento algo decepcionado. —Hablo Johnny llamando la atención de Steve quien miro al muchacho algo confundido. —Toni sí que debe tener mal gusto, ósea rechazar a la antorcha humana por una reliquia.

Steve tenso la mandíbula viéndole fijamente.

—No le hagas caso, solo bromea ¿Verdad Johnny? —Dijo con los dientes apretados la rubia viendo hacia su hermano quien se alzó de hombros. —

— ¿Toni y tu salen? —Pregunto Thor quien recién había entrado a la habitación con grandes piezas de carne en sus manos. — ¡Felicidades amigo Steve! —Le dio una fuerte palmada en el hombro con su mano libre, tan fuerte que lo movió de su lugar por unos segundos. —Esto merece una celebración.

—No, no nada de eso. —Respondió el rubio viéndole fijamente, sabiendo que para Thor ¡Todo era motivo de celebración! Para así beber como si no hubiera mañana. —Nuestros invitados deben de estar cansados.

—Relájate viejo. —Hablo Johnny ganándose una mirada del rubio. — Además nos lo merecemos por salvar sus traseros del desastre que estaban haciendo.

—Por primera vez en la vida estoy de acuerdo con la fogata andante.

Johnny se acerco hasta la mole dándole una palmada en el hombro.

—Lo ven, hasta esta abominación está de acuerdo conmigo.

— ¡¿A quién llamas abominación?!—Exclamo en un grito viendo como el rubio se alejaba de el.—

— A la única abominación de aquí, aunque...—Miro hacia Hulk —Ese sujeto verde parece tu ¡Gemelo! —Exclamo corriendo de allí seguido por los dos hombres. —

— ¡Ven aquí! ¡Hulk te aplastara!

Steve se giro hacia Thor quien veía la situación divertido.

—Puedes ir por ellos?

—Me divertiré con esos enanos. —Respondió Thor caminando con su martillo en mano. —

— ¿Qué hay de comer? —Pregunto una recién llegada Romanoff sentándose frente a ellos. —

Steve volteo hacia la espía.

— ¿Estas mejor? —La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza. — ¿Y Toni?

—Ayudando a los idiotas. —Respondió apunto de tomar uno de los platillos frente a ella. —Esto se ve delicioso.

Estaba por tomar el bocadillo cuando el hombre elástico estiro su mano quitándoselo de entre sus dedos.

—Aún no está listo.

La pelirroja rodó los ojos para luego ver a la parejita frente a ellos con una sonrisa.

—Es verdad lo que dicen. —Hablo viendo hacia la rubia quien levanto la vista. —Ya sabes, lo del hombre elástico que puede estirar cualquier parte de su anatomía.

—¡Nat!—Exclamo Steve viendo como la espía le ignoraba.—

Por su parte Susan sonrió de lado, esa pregunta siempre se la hacían muy seguido y ya estaba acostumbrada a ello.

—Es cierto.

—Wow eres una chica con suerte. —La rubia se sonrojo algo avergonzada. —

—Oigan ¿Saben que estoy aquí? —Pregunto Reed cruzándose de brazos. —

—Oh, vamos no seas tan puritano para eso está el Cap.

—Yo no lo soy. —Se defendió viendo como la pelirroja alzaba una ceja. —Solo soy decente.

—Bueno Steve a las mujeres les gusta que los hombres sean algo más que "decentes". —Hizo comillas con los dedos. — ¿Hasta dónde has llegado con Toni? —El rubio alzo las cejas. —Vamos, ¿Creías que no lo sabía? Soy una espía no lo olvides.

—No creo que sea necesario contar nuestra privacidad.

—Vamos Steve, somos amigos además nosotras las mujeres nos gusta la acción si sabes de lo que hablo o no ¿Susan? —La rubia asintió con una mueca picara. —

—En eso tiene razón y conociendo a Toni como es...—El rubio frunció las cejas. – No te ofendas, solo queremos ayudar a ponerle algo de picante a su relación.

—Susan eso es problema de ellos, no creo que deberían de inmiscuirse. —Ambas mujeres voltearon viéndoles molestas. — Oh, mejor me callo.

— ¿Enserio creen que solo por que vengo de una época diferente soy un virgen? —Ambas mujeres asintieron, provocando que este se llevara una de sus manos a la frente sintiéndose frustrado, ya que no era la primera vez que tenía la misma conversación con alguno de sus compañeros. —No, no lo soy y para su información señoritas la dejo muy satisfecha.

Ambas mujeres le observaron fijamente no muy convencidas.

— ¿Cuánto? ¿Cómo lo hicieron?

— ¿Qué parte o página del kamasutra aún no han hecho?

— ¡Todas! —Exclamo dando un manotazo sobre la mesa, viendo como ambas mujeres le veían sorprendidas. — ¡Las hemos hecho todas! ¡De la A a la Z!

—Chicas son suficientes preguntas por hoy. —Hablo Reed tratando de defender al capitán quien tenia el rostro rojo de la vergüenza. —Además mírenlo es el Gran Capitán América ¿Enserio creen que sea un virgen? Lo mas probable es que el la haya dejado agotadísima es un supersoldado.

Ambas mujeres bajaron la mirada algo avergonzadas, más Susan que Natasha quien sonreía ante su fechoría.

—En eso tienes razón.

— ¿Por qué esas caras? ¿Me perdí de algo vergonzoso? —Pregunto Toni quien recién llegaba al ver las caras sonrojadas de Susan y Romanoff. —

—Yo iré a poner la mesa. —Se excuso Reed desapareciendo de la cocina. —

—Te ayudaremos. —Respondieron ambas mujeres, siguiéndole por detrás. —

—Eso fue raro. —Murmuro Toni acercándose hacia el rubio quien le recibió con los brazos abiertos. —¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien solo unos raspones, nada importante. —La castaña alzo las cejas viéndole fijamente. —Oh, te refieres a "eso".

—Espero no haber sido muy ruda contigo. —Hablo cerca de su oreja dándole una mordida en el lóbulo escuchando como el rubio soltaba un suspiro. –

—Me acostumbrare a ello. —Respondió robándole un beso, viendo como Toni comenzaba a alejarse. —

—Tengo que ir a ver cómo están, te veo en la noche.

El rubio asintió viendo como Toni luego de guiñarle el ojo desaparecía de la habitación. Steve soltó un largo suspiro colocando ambas manos sobre la mesa recordando la mentira que les había comentado hacia tan solo unos minutos atrás, para luego sonreír.

_¿Qué dirían sus amigos si supieran que fue Toni quien le dio duro?_


End file.
